When You Look At Me
by EmRosey
Summary: OLD .When Eloise Midgen gets a boyfriend it shocks everyone people can't seem understand its not just about looks, Ron in particular. What happens when Hermione tries to tell him that its not just about looks but whats inside? RonHermione RWxHG OneShot!


**So here I am again! Back with my second HP oneshot.. to all those who read Icky Sticky Stuff - thank you! I know some people want me to add another chap.. I think I might soon! But firstly I just had to get this out!**

**I was actually listening to Christina Milian - When You Look At Me, and I thought of the title, and thought about how my mum always says beauty is from the inside.. and this idea just struck me!**

**Summary : Its a Ron/Hermione of course..! When Eloise Midgen gets a boyfriend, it shocks everyone, people just can't seem to understand its not just about looks, Ron in particular. What happens when Hermione tries to tell him that its not just about looks, but whats inside as well? Will feelings be revealed? Oneshot!**

**Disclaimer : Yesterday I went school shopping... Since when was JK in school?**

* * *

The news the Eloise Midgen had a boyfriend was spread around the 7th year students like wildfire. Many people were interested, a few people happy for her, some questioning if the rumour was at all true, although most just utterly shocked, and questioning the mental state of the mysterious boy. 

"I mean c'mon Eloise Midgen" Ron said for something like the fifth time that evening, Hermione simply rolled her eyes into the book she was reading, glad Harry had finally retired to the boys dorm and she wouldn't have to go through another of their mindless conversations about who the boy could be, a number of - in their opinion - other insufferable girls they'd rather date than her, and the most downright insane theory yet, that Eloise had actually put the boy under the Imperious curse. "I'd rather date a blast-ended skrewt!"

"Well Ronald as much as I'm sure a blast-ended skrewt would be delighted to hear that I do wish you'd shut up about this" Hermione said staring sternly at the boy on the chair opposite her, shocking Ron by looking up from her book 'Hogwarts : A History' (what a surprise, thought Ron shaking his head slightly) for the first time that night.

"But just look at her Hermione!" Ron protested, this hit Hermione for a moment. She thought she was at least more attractive than poor Eloise, but then again she knew she wasn't exactly pretty by any means, and Ron seemed to be judging everything on a girls looks - he'd certainly proved that with Lavender last year anyway, she thought.

No wait - why did Hermione care? It was only Ron after all, why did she care what he thought about her in well… that way?

"Its not all about what a person looks like" Hermione defended, a little more harshly than she would have if she hadn't just had her previous chain of thoughts "Its about what you see when you look at someone"

"Exactly!" Ron said, quiet utterly confused, but still pressing on "I see spots! Lots of-"

"That's not what I mean!" Hermione interrupted Ron loudly "It's about what you see within them, inner beauty"

Ron thought about this for a second. He always knew he never had a chance with Hermione, after the famous Viktor Krum and the other equally muscular Quiditch player McLaggen, who she had invited to Slughorns party last year - ok Ron played Quiditch, he was actually getting a lot better, but with the fact that he seemed to grow at least and inch a week, his muscles never had chance to catch up.

But Hermione had just said it was about inner beauty… did she think he had that? If she did he might have a chance!

Wait though, Ron told himself - its just Hermione, why do you care if you have a chance with her or not?

"What do you see when you look at me?" Ron's voice had whispered before he even knew he had strung the question in his mind.

Hermione looked across at him with a puzzled look on her face, a look Ron associated with when she was trying to work out the question to a particularly difficulty essay question - not that she found many like that.

He could feel a blush creeping up his neck, turning his ears red, what would she say? He shouldn't have said that! Well at least he'd know just what she thought of him now… even if it was something he didn't want to hear. Because Ron now had to face that the feelings he had for the bushy haired brunette were now much more than friendship.

Hermione looked across at Ron, shocked by the suddenness of his question, deciding how to answer for the best. She had just been presented with the perfect opportunity to let him know of all the reasons she had been lying awake at night, wondering why it had upset her so when he dated Lavender, all the reasons that had suddenly made themselves clear tonight, the reason was… well the reason was she didn't just love him in a older brotherly sort of way anymore, now… now it was much more.

She decided to start with the face values so to speak, the merits that Ron seemed to look for on others, then she would move on to the things she admired in their friendship, but truth be told those qualities she now loved him for.

"Well first I see what pretty much everyone see's Ronald Billius Weasley, bright red hair, tall, freckly, a boy who's grown more handsome over the years" Hermione said, feeling a little more confident as she saw the familiar blush rise on Ron's face, accompanied by a shy smile. She also felt more confident saying that it was also what everyone else saw, it was certainly what Lavender had seen, but Hermione tried to rid that girl from her mind, at least for tonight. "But then when I think about what I see when I look at you… I see someone who's extremely brave, loyal, protective, someone who'd do anything to protect the people he loved" Hermione was now speaking in a whisper, she had lowered her voice without even knowing it.

"But I also see someone who's rude, obnoxious and seems very much to like fighting with me" She chuckled and Ron joined her laughter.

"But I love it all" She said, her voice now quieter than it had ever been.

They sat in silence for a while, Ron thinking about her words and Hermione waiting for his reaction, then without being prompted Ron began to speak, his voice also a whisper.

"When I look at you I see Hermione Jean Granger, I also see what other people see, bushy brown hair - insane and untamed just like you are whenever we fight - and I would have it any other way, rather short, and really quite pretty" Ron said, just like Hermione feeling safety that he was hiding behind the fact that he could say it was what other people thought too "But then when I look at you, in the way you just said, I see brains and knowledge that I admire, someone hard working and also one of the bravest girls I've ever met"

"I also see someone who can be an insufferable know-it-all who always has to prove me right which usually results in us not speaking for weeks" He ended his own speech in a laugh, Hermione gave him a mock stern look about what he had just said, but he could see a smile tugging at her face.

Ron decided to take a chance.

"But most of all I see the most beautiful girl I've ever seen" He whispered, his voice so low Hermione could barely hear him "The girl I've always, even if I didn't know it before, been in love with"

Hermione's heart almost stopped at his words, it sounded stupid to say that, like something they would say in the movies, but it was true it did, just for a second she could have swore she felt it miss a beat. He loved her, he was _in love_ with her, Hermione. The words she had secretly hoped he'd say, the feelings she secretly hoped he had for so long, hopes so secret she hadn't even admitted them to herself until tonight, but she knew they were hopes she had for months - years even.

Now all she had to do was make sure he knew she felt the same as he did.

She slowly stood up, putting her book carefully aside, and covered the few steps of carpet to the chair where Ron was sitting. Ron rose up to meet her as she stopped in front of him, her head was directly on line with his neck and shoulders, he was getting really tall now.

She instinctively put her arms up around his neck, like she had many times when she had hugged him, but this situation was much different.

She looked up and into his eyes, which were staring back into his. His eyes, eyes that had haunted her at night, so bright and impossibly blue, were looking at her with such love Hermione had never seen or felt before, the impact was actually making her feel quiet weak at the knees.

"I love you Ron" She whispered, never breaking eye contact with him.

"I love you too 'Mione" He replied, lowering his head closer to hers.

"Well I already knew that" She smirked slightly, this was the best day of her life, Ron Weasley had now told her that he loved her twice in one night.

"Bloody know-it-all" He smiled against her lips before they kissed, a kiss that was sure to be the first of many.

* * *

**If you liked it, review:)**


End file.
